Goofy's Epiphany
by Ramjet94
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happend to goofy during his so called "death" well here is what I made up and what could have happend.


(A/N This is a one-shot story literally came to me while I was in church and I thought to myself what happened to goofy during his "death" in KH2well here's my idea of what happened)

After a heated battle with Organization XIII member Demyx, Sora the wielder of the keyblade and his 2 companions Donald Duck and Goofy Goof (yes that is his real name) were ready to help their friends in the battle for Hallow Bastion. But before they could go on a familiar voice yelled out "AHA THERE YOU ARE!" stopping them dead in their tracks. Our heroes turned around to see a very pissed off looking King Mickey. Donald and Goofy hung their heads in shame because they disobeyed the king's order to take Sora somewhere safe. But soon the King's emotions switched from anger to understanding with the king saying "you sure do have a lot of friends to help, so I guess we better pull all together and finish this battle for good!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood at attention with determination in their eyes and saluted with "YES YOUR MAJESTY"

As the king started walking, goofy noticed a heartless gunner and nobody dancer fighting on a cliff and then the heartless blasted a boulder towards the king goofy yells "LOOK OUT!" pushing the king out of the way, but getting hit square in the head and knocked against another rock wall.

The world started going black for goofy with his consciousness was fading in and out. He could hear his friends calling him, telling him to wake up. But soon, he could no longer hear them as his eyes closed and he didn't get up.

The next thing Goofy saw when he opened his eyes was a blinding light, he couldn't make out the figures but he could see them getting closer and calling him.

"Goofy?" a woman's voice called out to him, he thought he remembered her but he was still not sure until…

"Dad…Is that you?"

Goofy felt his heart lurch as the figures came to him and he realized who they were.

A red haired woman in her mid-30's named Sylvia and a boy who resembled goofy named Max stood in front of Goofy in white robes

These people were Goofy's wife and son from another life.

"S….Sylvia…M...M...Max" Goofy cried as his took his loved ones in his arms and hugged them full-heartedly.

"I've missed you both so much….but how are you…does this mean I'm?" Goofy began to ask as the reality of the situation hit him.

"No dad this is only temporary "Max reassured him

"It's not yet your time, the worlds still need you. But HE allowed us to see you one final time" Sylvia explained.

"I…..I just wanted to say….I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry I couldn't save you" Goofy cried as his memories of the heartless attacking his family came rushing back.

"Its okay dad it wasn't your fault we still love you with all our hearts and nothing will ever ever stop that."

"And Goofy" Sylvia looked towards her husband with love in her eyes "I thank god every day for that day in the library and I will never forget it"

As goofy looked up he could feel tears coming to his eyes as he felt he was about to bereturned to earth.

"Wait before you go back we both wanted to give you something" Sylvia told her husband as she took of the necklace she was wearing with a cross on it. "This necklace is from that night at the disco….I want you to have it"

"And dad when you get back to earth put this on your shield and…well you'll see" Max handed his father a miniscule crucifix

As goofy looked up he could feel tears coming to his eyes as he hugged his family for one last time.

"I love you both so much" goofy said to his family

"We love you too Goofy/Dad" Sylvia and max said in unison

As goofy closed his eyes he felt a gust of wind and when he opened them again he saw himself in the exact same place where he collapsed. He saw that he still had Sylvia's necklace on his neck and Max's crucifix and remembered what max told him to do as he placed it on his shield.

Suddenly his shield was engulfed with a flash of white light and his Disney night shield was replaced with a Pearl white shield with a cross in the middle. As goofy rose up from the ground, he raced down the road to catch up with his friends who were surrounded by a thousand heartless.

Suddenly Goofy felt a surge of power coming from his new shield as it suddenly unleashed a ray of light destroying enough heartless for him to run to his friends

"FELLAS! FELLAS!" Goofy yelled as his friends looked up in shock.

"GOOFY YOU'RE ALIVE BUT HOW?…..wait…where did you get that shield…..and that necklace from" King Mickey asked.

"Let's just say that I got them from the most precious people in my life" As goofy looked heavenward he swore he could see Max and Sylvia looking down at him and smiling. "But right now it is the time to fight… FOR HALLOW BASTION!" Goofy yelled leading the charge against the heartless as his friends proudly followed him into battle. But that is a story for another time.

(Thanks for reading. please leave reviews p.s. I know Sylvia and goofy didn't get married on screen but how could you not see it coming.)


End file.
